Holes Rewritten
by Sasha Lea
Summary: What happens when there's a girl at Camp Green Lake that DOESNT like to be messed with? How will Stanley and the rest of the boys take it? Summaries on every chapter starting on the second chapter. Rated T just to be safe! please r
1. Who's Candy?

**A/N:** Hey everybody! This is my first story about Holes... so I hope it's good enough. lol Anyway, this story idea popped into my head when I was watching the movie about two days ago with my younger brothers. So, I hope all of you readers like. Be sure to remember to review and tell me what you think! Thank y'all and I hope you like this...

* * *

Stanley Yelnats was inside the wreck room of Camp Green Lake with his friends Zero, ZigZag, X-Ray, Armpit, and Magnet.

Stanley was going over his usual reading and writing lessons with Zero when he heard a fight brewing right behind him.

"Watch it, you stupid boy!" a blonde-haired girl yelled.

'Why don't you watch it!" the boy yelled back.

Stanley turned around just in time to see the blonde-haired girl knock the boy, who was X-Ray, to the ground.

She then sat on X-Ray's stomach, which didn't do much since she was so light, and began to punch X-Ray repeatedly in the face.

"Alyssa! Rex!" Dr. Pendanski shouted, "break it up, now!"

Alyssa, the blonde-haired girl, immediately got off X-Ray.

"I'm sorry Mom," Alyssa said, using Dr. Pendanski's nickname, "I don't know what came over me… I just snapped."

"And what about you Rex?" Dr. Pendanski asked as he turned to X-Ray.

'What she said," X-Ray answered, "I just snapped."

There was silence before Dr. Pendanski spoke again.

"The next time I see you two fight again, you will dig extra holes for two weeks," Dr. Pendanski explained, trying so hard to sound threatening.

"Yes Mom," Alyssa and X-Ray said in unison.

"Now… as you were," Dr. Pendanski said as he walked out of the wreck room.

'Tramp," X-Ray said to Alyssa as soon as Dr. Pendanski was out of sight.

"Man-whore," Alyssa said back.

X-Ray and Alyssa then went their separate ways.

Stanley sighed and turned back to Zero and continued to teach him how to spell the word 'contract'.

"Hot isn't she?" ZigZag asked in Stanley's ear.

"W-What?" Stanley asked in confusion.

"Candy… is she hot or what?" ZigZag answered with a wide grin on his face.

'Who's Candy?" Stanley asked, still not having a clue about what ZigZag was talking about.

ZigZag sighed and looked around the wreck room.

"Yo Candy!" ZigZag called out.

Alyssa turned around and said, "Hey Z!"

Alyssa then walked over to ZigZag, Stanley, and Zero.

Alyssa, or should I say, Candy, gave ZigZag a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, but ZigZag didn't think anything of it.

"I'd like you to meet my boys, Caveman and Zero," Zigzag said as he gestured to Stanley and Hector.

"Nice to meet y'all," Candy said with her southern accent, which most of the people at Camp Green Lake had.

"Nice to meet you too," Stanley said, not really paying attention.

Zero just fadely smiled and didn't say a word like he usually did.

"Now, which one if you is Caveman, and which one of you is Zero?" Candy asked, seeming to be cracking herself up.

"I'm Caveman," Stanley answered, looking at Candy this time.

"Then you must be Zero," Candy said, smiling.

Zero just smiled again.

"Umm… Z…why isn't he saying anything?" Candy asked ZigZag in a hoarse voice.

"Well, ya see Candy, Zero only talks to the Caveman here…" ZigZag answered.

"Oh…" Candy said in almost a whisper, "Got'cha."

"Well, anyways…" Candy continued, "I'm Alyssa, but everybody here calls me Candy."

"Stanley! I just got an idea," Zero said.

"Oh look! The mute one speaks," Candy playfully teased.

Stanley and ZigZag both gave a short laugh.

"Why don't I dig half of your hole everyday, that way you won't be so tired when you teach me how to read and write and stuff," Zero explained.

"No, it's alright Zero," Stanley replied as he yawned.

"Look," Zero said with a smile, "you're a slow digger."

"Oh, did you here that you two? He's trying to bag on me now," Stanley said playfully.

Candy and ZigZag both laughed.

"Yeah, I'm trying to bag on you," Zero smiled, "but that way we'll be done at the same time."

"Yeah," Stanley started agreeingly, "I guess that makes sense."

"Hey! Tell ya what," Candy said, "I'll help too."

"Sure," Zero said, "why not? That way we'll get done twice as fast."

"Alright, I guess," Stanley said as he yawned again.

"Candy!" two girls shouted from across the room.

The two girls then ran over to Candy and the three boys.

"Wanna go play some basketball Candy?" one of the girls asked.

"Hold on Pepper," Candy said, "I want you and Loca to meet Caveman and Zero."

"Oh, hey guys," Loca and Pepper said in unison.

"Hey," Stanley said with a short smile.

Zero just smiled again.

"So, anyways," Pepper started, "change into shorts and a tank top because we're gonna play basketball."

"Alright," Candy said excitedly, "you two change and I'll be right there."

"Alright," Loca said. "But hurry up," Pepper finished.

"I will, don't worry," Candy replied.

Loca and Pepper then walked off.

"Well, see you guys later," Candy said before she walked off.

"Hey," ZigZag said with a smirk on his face, "why don't you say we go and watch some girls play basketball."

"Wait a minute…," Stanley responded, "there's a basketball court here?"

"Just come on," ZigZag said as he practically dragged Stanley out of the wreck room, Zero following shortly behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Completely horrible? You be the judge and remember... this is only the first chapter:) Oh the torture i know! lol! Well.. be sure to send me a review and tell me what you guys think!

ash-baby


	2. You're Just Jealous Because I'm Sexy

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!

**amrawo** thanks, I tried to make ZigZag the 'class clown' type

**White Huntress** I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Marshmallow Fluff Bunnies** I hope the explanationI e-mailed you helped

* * *

"That's four points for me," Candy announced, throwing the basketball back to Pepper as Stanley, ZigZag, and Zero walked up to the basketball court.

"Don't look now," Pepper began, seeing the boys walk up, "but guess who's here." Candy and Loca both turned around and saw Stanley, ZigZag, and Zero.

"Oh, hey guys," Candy greeted, then taking a big gulp from her water bottle.

"Hey, which one of you thinks they can take on Candy in basketball?" Loca asked as she grabbed the ball from Pepper and threw it to Candy, who just put down her water bottle.

"What about you Z?" Candy offered, grinning as she looked at the dumb-struck ZigZag.

"Are you… challenging me?" ZigZag asked, trying to sound tough even though he didn't know a thing about basketball.

"Looks like it," Candy answered, throwing the ball to ZigZag, who barely caught it.

"Got a problem with it?" Candy added, beginning to walk toward ZigZag.

"Pppssshhh… me? Problem? Basketball? Never…," ZigZag rambled before he gulped.

"Alright then…," Candy said so close to ZigZag that their noses were almost touching, "GO!"

Candy then knocked the basketball out of ZigZag's hands and made a slam dunk with ease, accidentally knocking ZigZag down in the process.

"No… fair," ZigZag said as he got up and staggered to his feet.

Candy laughed to herself and said, "Have you even played basketball before?"

"No," ZigZag replied so quiet that even he could barely hear himself.

"What's that?" Candy asked.

"No," Zigzag repeated a little louder.

Candy smiled a bit and said, "Don't worry Z, you'll get better… I promise."

ZigZag smiled back.

"Anyone else wanna see if they can play me?" Candy said as she took the ball back into her hands.

"What about you Caveman?" Candy added, throwing the ball to Stanley, whose slow reaction caused him to miss the ball.

"You ever played basketball before, Caveman?" Candy asked, beginning to run toward the missed basketball along with Stanley.

"Just a little at my old school," Stanley answered as he caught up with the ball and grasped it in his rough-skinned hands.

"Think you can make a basket before me?" Candy asked slyly as she caught the basketball that Stanley had thrown back to her.

"Oh, you you're challenging ME now?" Stanley joked, spotting a slightly pouting ZigZag out of the corner of his eye.

"You got it," Candy replied, also joking as she threw the ball to Caveman, but he caught it this time.

With great anticipation, they walked the rest of the way toward the basketball court.

"Alright…," Candy started, putting herself into her playing position.

"One…two…GO!"

And with that, Candy once again snatched the ball from Stanley's hands and began to run towards the basketball hoop.

As Stanley jumped to stop Candy from scoring, the collided into each other.

"Umph!" Stanley grunted as he fell onto the asphalt cover ground of the basketball court.

Candy landed on top of him.

Their faces were so close that their noses were actually touching.

Candy's hands were on top of Stanley's toned out chest and their torsos were touching.

Caveman then noticed that Candy's eyes were a very nice hazel color.

Blushing and embarrassed, Candy quickly got to her feet and pushed a few wet strands of her dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"Sorry about that," Candy apologized, holding out her hand for Stanley, who was still on the ground, to grab.

"It's alright," Stanley replied as he took Candy's hand.

As Stanley was pulled to his feet, he realized that Candy had a very firm grip and a good amount of upper body strength.

Candy bent over and picked up her water bottle.

"I think I'm gonna call it a day, it's almost time for dinner anyway, "Candy announced, taking a sip of her water.

"Me too," Loca replied, "We better get changed before Mr. Sir catches us."

"What do you mean?" Stanley asked, taking his gaze off of Candy and onto Loca.

"We got banned from the basketball court a week ago," Pepper explained.

'Oh! So you're the kids who put silly string all over the hoops and write 'Mr. Sir is a fag' on the backboards with a permanent marker," Stanley said.

"Yup," Candy replied, taking her hair out of the ponytail it was always in.

When it was down, it was just beneath shoulder length.

Her hair was quite wavy as well.

"With help from yours truly," ZigZag said, sounding and feeling proud of himself.

"Yeah yeah," Candy scoffed sarcastically, "you're just lucky that we three didn't rat you out."

"Hey, is it my fault that I had the common sense to run after I heard footsteps coming toward the basketball court?" ZigZag bragged, still proud of himself.

'It would have been nice if you would have told us something before you took off like a speeding bullet!" Pepper yelled, the sound of laughter was noticeable in her voice.

"You girls are just jealous because I'm sexy," ZigZag said, caressing his stomach and chest in attempt to make the three girls laugh.

To keep it simple, his attempt worked.

"Oh yeah ZigZag, you're one tasty piece of man-candy," Loca said, pretending to be turned on.

"Hey Loca! Stay away from my man!" Candy joined in, pretending to be ZigZag's girlfriend.

"Ladies...ladies," ZigZag said, "there's enough of me to go around."

Everybody, including Stanley and Zero, burst out laughing.

"Come on, we better go," Loca said , reminding them that it was almost time for dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it took me so long to update, but with school and trying to write my other stories, I just didn't have enough time. I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait!


	3. Unless

**A/N:** Wow. I can't believe its been more then a year since i updated this story. Pretty amazing, huh? Well.. a few of you begged for more. And a few of you just plain out insulted me. So i didnt know what to do. I ended up putting this story on hold. But i didnt plan for that hold to last a year... so here ya go : )

* * *

As the girls got dressed back into their normal orange work suits, the boys went straight to the cafeteria.

The normal food was being served; grease with a side of fat.

At least that's what ZigZag and X-Ray liked to call it.

What it really was was fried chicken and mashed potatoes, both drowned in the thickest gravy you could ever imagine.

It wasn't exactly everybody's favorite, but it was better than going to bed that night with an empty stomach.

Stanley, along with the rest of the boys, were all halfway done with their dinner when Candy arrived at the table.

"How's it going guys?" Candy asked, her southern accent noticeable, as she took a seat next to ZigZag and across from Stanley.

"What's she doing here?" X-Ray asked, his temper rising at Candy from earlier that day.

"You got a problem with me X?" Candy replied, using X-Ray's nickname as she stood up from her seat and looked down at X-Ray.

"Here we go again…," ZigZag complained, trying to concentrate on his food rather then another fight between the two toughest people in their cabin.

"As a matter of fact, I DO!!" X-Ray yelled as he too stood up from his seat, accidentally knocking over his plastic fork in the process.

Zero just continued picking at his food and pretended that nothing was going on.

"Why don't we settle this outside???" Candy shouted, tightening the ponytail on her head and rolling up the orange sleeves on her work suit.

Candy then looked over to her right, seeing Stanley giving her this look that she couldn't possibly describe. It was as though he was a bit disappointed in the way that she was acting; the kind of look a father would give his daughter.

"You know what," Candy continued, "you're not worth my time."

Then she sat back down and tried not to make eye contact with anybody.

"Candy's cool with us, X," Stanley continued, "so chill out."

"Whatever," X-Ray said, beginning to pout like a 5 year old child.

Everybody silently ate the rest of their meal while Mr. Sir watched over them like a hawk.

It was Friday night, and it was Movie Night in the wreck room. That is, only if they were lucky enough to get the worn out television to work. But Magnet always seemed to get it to work from time to time.

"Come on Caveman," ZigZag pleaded, "It's going to be fun this time, I promise."

"Nah man," Stanley said, shaking his head, "I think I'm going to pass this week."

"Fine then," ZigZag, "but I'm not bringing you back popcorn this time."

"I think I'll live without it," Stanley laughed, taking out a piece of paper to write his family a letter.

ZigZag sighed, but eventually said, "See you later then."

Stanley thought for a few seconds, then began to write a letter to his family back home.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Grandpa: _

_Things are alright here. I met this new girl today. Her name is Alyssa, but everybody here calls her Candy. You would like her mom and dad, she's really good at basketball and she's not half-bad looking either. I thought she was just one of those tomboys at first, but when I got to know her, she was pretty coo-_

"What am I thinking?!?!?" Stanley said to himself, then crumbling up the piece of paper and throwing it against the cabin wall. Why would he be writing about a girl he just met unless he…

"No…," Stanley said, continuing to talk to himself, "that's not possible. No. I just met her I-I-I-.."

"What'cha doing there, Caveman?" said a familiar voice, making Stanley jump.

Stanley looked behind him and saw Candy.

"Nothing," Stanley answered, putting his pad of paper aside.

"Cool, then we can do nothing together," Candy replied sarcastically as she took a seat at the end of Stanley's bed.

She was in clothes similar to Stanley's; a tank top and long pajama pants so the mosquitoes wouldn't bite.

"Why aren't you at the wreck room with the others?" Stanley asked.

"I decided to skip Movie Night this week," Candy answered as she let her ponytail down and messed with her hair a bit, "what's your excuse?"

"Same…," Stanley answered, adjusting himself so that him and Candy both had enough room on his bed.

* * *

**A/N:** please review. and please be kind. no flames, please. 


End file.
